HAM
by Dharmaputra - Ra Kuti
Summary: Sasuke, aktivis HAM yang ingin sekali mengusir pangkalan militer Amerika dari Okinawa. Tapi ia tak berdaya. Sama seperti negaranya Jepang yang tak berdaya oleh negara adidaya, Amerika. Lalu adidaya apa yang memperdayanya? For FID#4. Wanna Read and review?


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Axis Power Hetalia ** **milik** **Hidekaz Himaruya. Fanfic Crossover Naruto X Axis Power Hetalia ini milik saya, Ra Kuti. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya cari dari pembuatan fanfic ini. Hanya mengekspresikan kesenangan dan kegalauan akan sesuatu, hehe...**

**Title: HAM**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing(s): Surprise dong~**

**Summary: Sasuke, aktivis HAM yang ingin sekali mengusir pangkalan militer Amerika di Okinawa. Tapi ia tak berdaya, seperti negaranya, Jepang yang tak berdaya oleh adidaya Amerika. Lalu adidaya apa yang memperdayanya?**

**Dedication for Fujoshi Independence #4 **

**Enjoy...**

**=x=x=**

"Lepaskan dia! Aku Sasuke Uchiha, kontributor Okinawa News. Kau akan mendapat masalah jika tak menggubris peringatanku," Sasuke mencari _tag name _di tas pinggangnya. Sialnya, ia baru ingat tanda pengenal kerabat kerja Okinawa News itu tertinggal di _house rent _Suigetsu. Ia menghela nafas, sementara kedua marinir Futenma di hadapannya tertawa melihat wajah tengsin Sasuke.

"What the fuck at your aids? Hahaha..." militer Amerika itu tertawa-tawa. Sasuke ingin sekali menyumpal mulut mereka dengan _notes_ yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana untuk mencacat berbagai pelanggaran Hak Asasi Manusia di kota kelahirannya, Ginowan. Kebetulan rumah Sasuke tak jauh dari Futenma, pangkalan udara Amerika yang menampung sekitar 4000 marinir untuk mengamankan kepentingan sang Superpower di negeri matahari terbit ini.

"Kalau kami tidak boleh memakan bocah ini," salah seorang marinir mendekati dan mengamati wajah Sasuke dengan gaya _bossy _khas American, "bolehkah kami memakanmu?"

"Hahahaha..." kedua marinir itu tertawa lagi. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Setelah melempar batu, tak mungkin ia menyembunyikan tangan. Itu bukan ciri khas bangsa Jepang! Sebenarnya, tak sekali ini saja ia berurusan dengan militer Paman Sam di salah satu kota di Pulau Okinawa ini. Pasalnya, mereka sering berbuat ulah, seperti _sexual abuse_, _emotional abuse_, _verbal abuse_, _intelligent abuse_ dan _abuse-abuse_ lain yang menyinggung perasaan bangsa Jepang. Sebagai aktivis Hak Asasi Manusia yang berjiwa nasionalisme tinggi, tentu saja Sasuke tak bisa membiarkannya.

"Hei, hei, hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sahut pria besar dengan gaya _rapper-_nya. Ia datang bersama pria lain berambut pirang yang diketahui Sasuke sebagai putra semata wayang Brigadir Jenderal Angkatan Udara Amerika di pangkalan militer ini.

"Jangan bilang kalian sedang merebut popok bocah itu," kata pria berkulit tan itu memandang Sasuke, lalu Konohamaru.

"Naruto-_nii_!" bocah yang hampir saja jadi korban pedopilia itu berseru senang. Seperti Mary Jane bertemu Superman. Kok Superman? Yeah, karena Spiderman yang lebih dulu datang hanya jadi pecundang.

"Oh ayolah~ jangan karena negara kita sedang krisis, kalian bisa merampok popok bocah yang tak berdaya," pemuda bertampang American namun bernama Japanese itu berkicau semangat, "Obama masih punya persediaan popok yang cukup banyak—"

"Hei, omong kosong apa yang kaubicarakan?"

"Killer Bee membawa popok. Tapi apakah kita benar-benar memerlukan popok untuk menghadapi—"

"Johnson, katakan kepada Brigjen Minato agar mengirim anaknya ke Taman Kanak-Kanak. Karena aku tidak tahu, apakah kita bisa menggantikan popoknya—"

"Tidak Andrew. Gedung Putih sedang berpikir memberikan bantuan kepada Israel. Kita terancam tak bisa mengganti popok kita sendiri—"

"KAU TAK HARUS MEMBOCORKAN RAHASIA NEGARA, IDIOT!"

"Hei, hei, hei, lepaskan penis gag dari mulut kalian dan bernyanyilah bersamaku, yo yo yo~"

Sasuke menyeret Konohamaru, meninggalkan pembicaraan ilmiah bangsa Anglo Saxon itu. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa Yukio Hatoyama membatalkan perjanjian pemindahan pangkalan militer orang-orang idiot itu dari Ginowan!

**=x=x=**

"Kita sudah terlalu lama melakukannya, Amerika-_san_."

Sasuke menghentikan langkah ketika mendengar suara lembut seorang pria, dari dalam ruangan yang akan dimasukinya.

"Panggil aku Alfred! Karena aku tidak suka kau memanggil nama negaraku, Kiku. Ayolah~ kita sedang dalam pertemuan pribadi!"

"Nyonya Hillary Clinton sudah pulang dari Indonesia dan akan segera kemari, Amerika-_san_."

"APA? Kenapa kau tidak bilang Menlu tercerewet sepanjang sejarahku itu juga mau ke sini?"

"Kau sibuk berkencan dengan Pakistan."

"Itu bukan kencan. Lebih tepatnya kencan plus perang!"

"Terserah kau lah, Amerika-_san_. Yang penting, lepaskan senjatamu, karena kau sudah terlalu lama menginjak-injak kedaulatanku."

"Tapi aku masih ingin menikmatimu, Kiku-_chaaan~_"

"Akh... jangan lakukan lagi Amerika-_san_!"

BRAAAKKK

Gebrakan pintu menghentikan pergerakan _via regia_ ke alam represi, dua entitas di atas sofa itu. Sasuke memandang datar personifikasi negaranya yang tak berdaya di bawah sang personifikasi negara adidaya, United State of America.

"Kiku, kurasa kau perlu mengecek ulang sistem pendidikanmu. Sudah banyak masyarakatmu yang jadi brandalan karena kegagalan sistem pendidikan—"

"Dan brandalan ini akan menguliti kepalamu untuk mengecek ulang sistem otakmu!" Sasuke memasuki ruangan tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada siluet tinggi besar yang sedang memasukkan kembali senjatanya ke dalam Calvin Klein.

"Hahaha... Orang Jepang memang manis-manis. Tahukah, Sasuke? Kau dan kata-kata _sarkasme_-mu itu sungguh membuatku ingin memainkan senjataku, hahaha..."

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibir, "Kau bisa memainkan senjatamu di atas patung Liberty," pemuda berambut hitam _spike_ itu menyamankan bokongnya di sofa, "dan semua orang akan tahu, bakatmu sebagai eksibisionis tak terkalahkan siapapun!"

Amerika tertawa ngakak. Sasuke memperhatikan Jepang yang merapikan _yukata_-nya. Negara yang sangat dicintainya itu menunduk, tak mau menatapnya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Tahukah kau, betapa _screet admirer_-mu ituselalu menyusahkanku?" negara berkacamata Texas itu mengaduk-aduk tasnya, entah apa yang dicari. "Hah~ kemarin dia menitipkan bingkisan padaku. Tapi karena aku lupa di mana menaruhnya, kau terima ini saja sebagai pengganti ya?"

Sasuke memperhatikan sejenak negara berambut pirang, bermata safir itu. Sungguh mempresentasikan rakyatnya, pikirnya. Mata _onyx _pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini kemudian beralih pada sesuatu yang diulurkan Amerika. "Kau yakin mau memberikan makanan sampahmu ini padaku?" ujarnya menyeringai tipis, menatap Amerika yang tiba-tiba menarik kembali pemberiannya.

"Hehe... Jepang pasti sudah menjelaskan kalau aku tak bisa lepas dari _hamburger _kan?"

"Ambil kembali makanan sampahmu itu dan pergilah dari sini!"

Amerika menyengir, ia beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan setelah mengecup bibir Jepang.

Sepeninggal Amerika, keheningan menguasai ruangan kerja. Sasuke Uchiha, mahasiswa sekaligus aktivis HAM yang membela hak-hak rakyat Jepang dan Kiku Honda, personifikasi negara Jepang itu sendiri, keduanya sibuk dengan alam pikiran masing-masing.

Beberapa menit seperti itu, Sasuke tak tahan, "Ginowan sudah padat penduduk. Keberadaan Futenma hanya menimbulkan keresahan warga."

Sang matahari terbit tersenyum, "Aku mempertimbangkan melunasi utang-utang kita, Sasuke-_kun,_" mengamankan pembicaraan ini agar tetap kondusif.

Sepertinya Sasuke mengerti. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang. Jepang dan masyarakatnya yang neo-konservatif memang cukup mengerti, bagaimana membawa konflik ke meja diplomatik.

"Siapa yang akan menemui Hillary Clinton?" Sasuke akhirnya memulai pembicaraan yang tidak masuk agendanya.

"Katsuya Okada," Jepang menjawab sambil meletakkan teh yang baru saja diantar pelayan.

"Yukio Hatoyama?" Sasuke mempertanyakan Perdana Menterinya.

"Menteri Luar Negeri saja cukup, Sasuke-_hime_. Mereka bukan Ameterasu yang harus disembah," sebuah jawaban naïf yang lagi-lagi disertai senyuman lembut.

Sasuke menyesap tehnya hingga habis. Pembicaraan ini hambar, seperti teh yang menyusupi kerongkongannya. Ia dan Jepang memang tak menyukai sesuatu yang manis.

"Aku pulang," Sasuke beranjak, memberi salam dengan membungkukkan badan. Jepang membalas, "_Arigatou. Hontou Gomenasai Sasuke_-_kun_..."

**=x=x=**

Alunan musik yang berdentum keras tak mampu mengalihkan atensi Sasuke untuk sekedar menikmati sajian Dolly Metropolis of Okinawa, sebuah klub malam di mana semua yang ada di sini menjadi boneka, boneka yang mempermainkan dan dipermainkan hidup.

Pembicaraan singkat dengan negaranya tadi sore, masih terngiang di benak pemuda berkulit putih bersih ini. Meski Nihon memiliki ekonomi yang kuat, namun itu dibarengi utang yang menggunung. Sebagian besar pendapatan negeri Samurai ini, digunakan untuk membayar suku bunga kredit. Bahkan rasio utangnya merupakan yang tertinggi di dunia, melampaui negara Uni Eropa yang sedang krisis utang sekalipun.

Amerika yang banyak membeli surat utang Nihon, mempolitisasi hal ini untuk menekan isu Futenma. Sasuke tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa negara arogan itu menyuruh negaranya membiayai perpindahan pangkalan militernya sendiri? Hatoyama menggambil garis yang lebih _independent_ dan membatalkan perjanjian untuk memindahkan pangkalan militer itu.

Akan tetapi, hal ini di sisi lain menimbulkan masalah sosial. Sebab kenyataannya, para serdadu Amerika banyak melakukan pelanggaran HAM terhadap warga sipil Ginowan. Kesewenang-wenangan mereka semakin menjadi tatkala pembicaraan Paman Sam dan Nihon perihal Futenma ini tersendat, menjadi isu yang merenggangkan hubungan kedua negara. Sebagai aktivis yang membela hak-hak rakyat, Sasuke tentu menginginkan pangkalan militer itu enyah dari Ginowan. Tapi sebagai nasionalis, ia tak ingin negaranya yang sudah banyak utang itu dibebani biaya pemindahannya. Lagipula, hal ini menunjukkan kelemahan sang matahari terbit dalam menghadapi tekanan Paman Sam.

Sasuke menenggak _wine-_nya, sambil melirik seorang wanita cantik yang sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Perlahan mahasiswa Fakutltas Hubungan Internasional ini ragu, apakah ia bisa menjadi diplomat yang baik untuk Nihon-nya tercinta? Sasuke pandai memainkan lidah. Ia juga terlampau rupawan, satu poin penting yang turut menyumbangkan kesuksesan lobi diplomatik. Sayangnya dia reaksioner, konservatif, egaliter.

Pemuda bertubuh atletis yang sempat menjadi model majalah dewasa ini, tak henti-hentinya menguraikan kejahatan Amerika dalam tulisan-tulisannya di Okinawa News. Terutama peristiwa lautan api Hiroshima dan Nagasaki tahun 1945. Akan tetapi, jika bertemu Risky, aktivis HAM di Indonesia yang suka mengurai kejahatan Romusha dan Ian Fu, ia tidak akan reaksioner, konservatif dan egaliter.

Sasuke memang berjiwa nasionalis. Ia tak pernah menyukai hubungan Nihon dengan Amerika. Sebab ia tahu, sang adidaya selalu mendikte Nihon secara politik. Ini jelas mengkerdilkan bangsa Jepang yang menurutnya lebih tinggi derajatanya dari bangsa manapun. Selain reaksioner, konservatif, egaliter, Sasuke memang cukup rasis.

Seperti ia memandang wanita _blonde_ yang terpesona padanya, di pojok itu. Bagi Sasuke, wanita Proto-Europe hanyalah perhiasan ranjang. Selama ini, Sasuke memang menargetkan gadis-gadis Proto-Europe—syukur kalau Amerika—untuk dipacari, ditiduri lalu ditinggalkan. Itu sebagai pelajaran atas arogansi mereka. Dan... yeah~ bentuk segregasi ras yang biasa dipraktekkan keluarga Uchiha.

Wanita _cosmopolitan_ itu beranjak dengan melempar senyum dan _gesture_ seduktif. Sasuke segera bereaksi, berjalan sepuluh langkah di belakang sang wanita cantik. Tak ada niat bertegur sapa, apalagi mengulurkan jabat tangan. Ia memang hanya ingin mengimplementasikan strategi perang ranjang dari seseorang.

"Wanita itu naif. Gila pujian tapi tidak kege'eran. Solusinya, balikkan keadaan. Buat dia kege'eran tapi tidak gila pujian. Jika kau sudah berhasil memutarbalikan hatinya, niscaya, tubuhnya pun sudah siap kauputarbalikkan."

Itu yang dikatakan Risky, sahabatnya di negeri zamrud khatulistiwa. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tak butuh teknik dan taktik menggaet si dia dari oranglain. Ia sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam hal gaet menggaet. Ia hanya ingin mencoba strategi _expansion of love _ala Indonesia.

"Akh..."

Dan sepertinya teori rekan sesama aktivis itu tak buruk-buruk amat.

"_Are you okay_?"

"_Stiletto-_ku patah. Dan ini membuat kakiku terkilir."

Sang wanita berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang yang cukup fasih. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke kagum. Tak ada sesuatu yang dikagumi Sasuke dari wanita itu, kecuali_ manuver _tangannya pada teritorial pribadi sang _emo boy_. Sasuke melengkungkan sudut bibir, "_Rest room_?"

"_Not bad._"

**=x=x=**

Kedua daging tak bertulang itu saling bertaut, menghubungkan benang liur satu sama lain. Beresonansi dalam kecapan-kecapan basah yang menggetarkan gairah. Jamahan tangan-tangan keranjingan memperkuat sensasi birahi, sebelum akhirnya diinterupsi logika yang mempertanyakan esensi sepasang bukit kembar. Cepat sekali logika itu menyeret keluar dari represi. Karena Sasuke memang pemuda reaksioner.

"Inikah yang kaucari?" wanita 30tahunan itu memberikan apa yang Sasuke inginkan.

Betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu saat menemukan alat pengganjal buah dada yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, "Kau?"

"Ck, dasar maniak," bersamaan dengan meluncurnya sebuah alat penunjang keindahan mahkota wanita, yang diketahui Sasuke sebagai _wig._

"Aaron David Miller?"

"Aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Kau Aaron," Sasuke bukan komedian. Ia tak bisa bertahan dalam ranjang sandiwara ini dengan wajah memerah, menahan malu dan marah. Apalagi ini kedua kalinya setelah insiden Spiderman tadi siang.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tapi pria di hadapannya tentu punya alasan memperdayanya. Dan benar saja, ia langsung menegaskan kegagahannya, tatkala harga dirinya terinjak oleh pengabaian.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, idiot?" Sasuke menatap nyalang pria di atasnya.

Sang American tak menggubris, "Jadi, selama ini kau menghalangi marinirku yang ingin berkenalan dengan wanita-wanita Jepang, karena kau melihat hal itu sebagai pelanggaran HAM, atau karena kau khawatir pasaran _gigolo_-mu akan rusak?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin mereka mengenal pria-pria idiot! Menyingkir dari tubuhku, sinting!" Sasuke berseru sarkatis.

"Hahahaha... Jadi begitu ya? Hei Sasuke, berapa banyak laporan pelanggaran HAM yang dilakukan militerku terhadap warga Ginowan yang kauterima?"

"MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU, AARON! APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Tidakkah kau merasa betapa senangnya aku dengan nama Japanese ini? Ah, kalau kau terus memberontak begini, aku jadi berpikir mengikatmu," Pria yang lebih senang dikenal sebagai Naruto Uzumaki itu benar-benar mewujudkan imajinasi liarnya.

"Hei, persetan apa yang kaukerjakan, idiot?"

Sasuke memberontak, namun ia hanyalah calon diplomat yang banyak dicekoki _attitude, attention, action_. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa nilai A yang diraihnya dalam materi personalia tidak ada artinya. Pendekatan asimetris tentu tak berguna ketika berhadapan dengan seorang _military, _anggota Central Inteligence of America, yang jelas-jelas bersikap represif ini.

"_You're suck_!"

"Hahaha..." umpatan Sasuke hanya ditanggapi gelak tawa Naruto. Sungguh mengingatkannya pada pria tinggi besar yang tadi sore ditemuinya. Ah, tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang American di hadapannya ini akan memperdayanya, seperti Amerika memperdaya Nihon-nya tercinta tadi sore!

"Hei Sasuke!" Naruto mengamati wajah datar Sasuke yang berpaling. Pemuda itu kini duduk di ranjang dengan keadaan tangan yang sudah memenuhi imajinasi sang American. "Tahukah kau? Laporan pelanggaran HAM militerku terhadap warga sipil Ginowan yang kauterima, mungkin sama banyaknya dengan laporan pelanggaran HAM yang kuterima dari wanita-wanita bangsaku yang kauperdaya!"

Sasuke tercekat, "Aku tidak melecehkan mereka seperti kalian melecehkan kami," ia menangkis dengan cepat.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum manis yang ironis, "Jadi, kalian melakukan atas dasar suka sama suka ya? Kalau satunya suka, tapi satunya lagi mencampakkan. Itu apa namanya?"

"Yang jelas, masalah seperti ini tidak termasuk pelanggaran HAM!"

"Tepat sekali! Aku memang tidak sedang menghukum pelaku kejahatan HAM sekarang. Kau ingin tahu, apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria yang dirasakannya begitu dekat—hingga ia mampu menghirup _mint _di sela-sela suara cemprengnya. Dan benar saja, pria itu berada tepat di hadapannya dengan melontarkan pernyataan, "Aku akan menghukum playboy!"

"TIDAK!" Sasuke segera bereaksi, "Ini pelanggaran HAMMMPPFFTT~"

**END**

Ini adalah persembahan kedua saya untuk Fujoshi Independence Day ke-4. Nggak nyangka bisa ikutan parade gay, sekalipun di dunia maya. Terimakasih atas kesempatannya. Oke deh, semoga kita semua selalu memahami dunia kaum pelangi yang indah ini. Maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan.


End file.
